Luke Cage
Luke Cage (born Carl Lucas) was a Human mutate that served both the Heroes for Hire as well as the Avengers. Biography Early life Carl Lucas was born and raised in Harlem, New York on March 13, 1981. Lucas spent much of his youth in a gang known as Rivals. Powers and Abilities Super Soldier Serum: Luke Cage possessed various superhuman physical enhancements after undergoing a Super-Soldier experiment known as the Burstein Process, designed to increase his body's cellular regeneration rate. * Superhuman Strength: After undergoing the original experiment, Cage's strength was increased to superhuman levels. Initially, it was only sufficient enough to lift approximately 5 tons, but with a second Burstein Process, intensive/extensive physical training, and years of experience as a superhero, his strength was increased to approximately 25 tons and was able to punch through barriers as thick as 4-inch steel plate. While his experience fighting crime allowed for him to gauge the amount of force he exerted, he was known to cut loose in cases of extreme stress often hinting that he was much stronger than his limits suggested. He was able to knockout the Rhino, a villain known for going toe-to-toe with the likes of the Hulk. Cage's herculean strength allowed him to seamlessly move extremely heavy objects with ease or trade blows with insanely strong extraterrestrials resulting in mild seismic activity, as seen when Luke almost effortlessly carried a semi over seven city blocks because he couldn't get the engine to start. He was strong enough to send a woman flying with just the impact of his thunderclap. His strength also extended to his legs enabling him to leap in a manner similar to the Hulk, Doomsday and Superboy as well as to carry himself at speeds that outdid even the fittest of athletes. ::* Enhanced Speed: While not as fast as most typical speedsters, Cage's musculature gave his legs great power enabling him to move much faster than the typical human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Cage's muscles generated less fatigue toxins than the muscles of ordinary humans, granting him superhuman stamina. This helped Cage pull off astonishing feats of athleticism despite his excess mass. *'Invulnerability:' Luke Cage's skin was steel-hard and his muscles and bone tissue were incredibly dense, granting him much greater resistances to physical injury. He could withstand conventional handgun fire of 4 feet and could not be cut by the sharpest of blades made of conventional metals, although in the event of required surgery his skin could be lacerated with an over-powered medical laser. He could withstand up to one-ton impacts or blasts of 150 pounds of TNT without serious injury, and he was impervious to temperature extremes and electrical shocks. He withstood impacts from superhumans a good deal stronger than him, destructive energy attacks including electricity, and falls from great heights such as ninety story high skyscrapers. *'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Luke's invulnerability was usually enough to protect him from damages. However, if injured, Luke's recovery time from injury or trauma was customarily one-third that of an ordinary human. This ability allowed for him to rarely require medical attention after even his most tedious of fights. Personality and traits Appearances }} References Category:Males Category:Americans Category:Humans Category:Avengers members Category:Boxers Category:Bodyguards Category:Business owners and executives Category:Mutates Category:Mercenaries Category:Rivals members Category:Martial Artists